Mystery Trio
by Miraculous Princess
Summary: Join the original Mystery Twins, Stanley and Stanford Pines, as they team up with Fiddleford McGucket as the Mystery Trio to discover all of the secrets in Gravity Falls! (Rated T for cussing and cuz I'm paranoid.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I realized that the only Stan Twin Theory stories are either lame (no offense, of course), unfinished, or centered around McStan or whatever StanXMcGucket is referred to as, so I made this. Enjoy! (Btw, a line of dashes (these things: - ) equals a timeskip or a change of POV.)**

**Disclaimer: Based off of different stories, tributes, and theories. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE MYSTERY TRIO IDEA.**

**Prologue**

Long ago,two twins were born during a thunderstorm. At the exact moment of each twin's birth, thunder sounded throughout the hospital. Then, as the mother held her children for the first time, lightning struck the hospital, shutting down the power. The parents wrote it off as a coincidence, but the nurses and doctors who helped bring the twins into the world weren't so sure.

After some arguing, the parents finally decided to name the boys after each other's fathers. The oldest was named Stanford, after his father's father, and the younger was named Stanley, after his mother's father. Irony works in mysterious ways, it seems...

During their elementary and high school years, the Pines' twins suffered through a good deal of bullying. So one day, their father signed them up for boxing lessons. While Stanford took a beating in the ring, Stanley would read a nice novel or study, since his father was a little more concerned with his eldest son to care about what his youngest was doing.

However, it turns out those boxing lessons would come in handy for young Stanford. Using his trusty left-hook punch, Stanford defended his crush, Carla McCorkle, who was being robbed by a local punk while waiting in line for the new blockbuster, _Grandpa the Kid._ Afterwards, Stanford's social life skyrocketed, so much so that he changed his entire appearance. Gone were the glasses, messy hair, and suspenders, replaced by a newer, cooler look.

Meanwhile, Stanley Pines chose a simpler lifestyle, burying himself in his mystery novels and school subjects. What he lacked in strength, Stanley soon made up for in knowledge. He almost always won every spelling bee, science fair, and reading bowl. Stanley would also tutor his twin, who was close to flunking school in general. Thanks to Stanley, Stanford was able to graduate high school and one-up Carla, who had predicted that he would drop out faster than a hippie drinks tea after she had dumped him they had broken up.

Instead of going to college, the twins decided to move out and start their own business in a small, quiet town in Oregon. Little did they know, the Pines twins were in for the ride of their lives. A ride full of mystery, mayhem, love, and loss. Their story starts here, in Gravity Falls...


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**A/N: During the story, I will be switching between the POV's of Stan, Stanley, and Fiddleford.**

**Chapter One:**

**Welcome to Gravity Falls**

"_This _is Gravity Falls? Ha, more like _Snooze _Falls.", a man in a white shirt, rolled-up jeans, and slicked back brown hair laughed as he looked around at the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"Why'd you even wanna come here, bro?", Stanford Pines asked his twin, Stanley Pines, who was looked like his complete opposite (minus their facial similarities) with a black T-shirt, grey sweatpants, and messy brown hair.

"Because.", Stanley said simply as he drove on, moving past the town and into the woods.

"Because why?", Stanford asked.

"Just because.", Stanley shrugged. Stanford punched his twin in shoulder, startling him.

"Watch it! Do you _want _us to crash?", Stanley snapped as he got back in his lane. Shrugging, Stanford went back to staring out the window. _Tree... tree... boulder... tree, _he thought in boredom as he looked out at the passing scenery, _tree... monster thing... tr- wait what!?_

"Stop the car!", Stanford shouted.

"What!? What's wrong!?", Stanley yelled as he slammed on the brakes. Jumping out of the car, Stanford looked around for the beast he had seen, then felt his jaw drop as he spotted it. It was 7 feet tall with dark green skin, light green underbelly, and giant fangs and pointed ears. Moss, hair, and toadstools grew along it's back and arms, and it's eyes were blood red.

**A/N: Just in case some of you didn't understand my description, the monster is a Gremoblin.**

Deciding to avoid the eyes, Stanford looked into the car and said, "Lee! You have to check this out!"

Unfortunately, the beast heard him and looked over at the car. In a moment of panic, Stanford picked up a rock and threw it at the beast, which only angered it enough to charge the car.

"Drive drive drive!", Stanford shouted as he jumped in the car. A moment later, they were off, since Stanley had not only heard, but had seen the beast as well.

"What the hell is that!?", Stanley yelled.

"Just shut up and drive!", Stanford exclaimed. He looked out the window and was horrified to see that the monster was hot on their tail. _I have to do something!_ A second later, a bottle of water flew out of the passenger window, bursting against the monster's forehead. Sadly, this only seemed to help the beast, who grew another foot and sped up.

"You made it worse!", Stanley exclaimed.

"I know, I know.", Stanford growled, looking around for a weapon of some kind. Looking up, Stanford saw a tree had fallen in the road and yelled, "Lee, look out!"

Stanford felt himself lurch forward as Stanley slammed on the breaks. He also felt his head hit something hard as the car slammed against the tree, thankfully only destroying the front half of the car. The last thing Stanford saw before he blacked out was the monster approaching them slowly, like a lion hunting downed prey. _Gee, what a great thing to imagine before I die, _Stanford thought as he slipped into darkness.

**A/N: The story is now in Stanley's POV.**

"Ugh... What happened...?", Stanley groaned as he woke up, finding himself face down on the air bag. Looking around, Stanley discovered a small stain of blood on the dashboard and an empty passenger seat. _Where's Fo- the monster! _Stanley thought in shock as he remembered what had happened. _Ford must have hit his head on the dashboard when we crashed! _After crawling out of the car through the passenger window (thanks to a large branch blocking his door), Stanley slumped to the ground, exhausted. Once he was able to, Stanley got up and looked around, trying to find some sort of trail or- _There! _He thought as he spotted a small trail of blood leading off into the forest. Without thinking, Stanley ran off in search of his twin.

After what seemed like ages, Stanley finally found a cave deep in the woods, riddled with the remains of animals (at least, Stanley_ hoped _they were animal remains...).

"_Ford_!?", Stanley whisper-shouted into the cave. Receiving no response, he decided to go inside, but not before grabbing a large branch for protection. _Just grab Ford and get out... Simple, right? _Oh how wrong he was...

Once Stanley reached the main part of the cave, he found out that he was actually able to see thanks to a small hole in the ceiling, which let in the sun and lit up the small cavern.

"Ford!", Stanley exclaimed as he spotted his brother and ran over to him.

"Ford? What's... Ford!", Stanley exclaimed worryingly as he shook Stanford, who was slumped against a boulder, staring off into space with an expression of pure terror on his face. Suddenly, Stanley jumped up as he heard a growl coming from the shadows.

"What did you do to my brother!?", Stanley demanded as the monster came into view. It didn't answer, of course, since it was only an animal.

"Just leave us alone!", Stanley screamed as he threw his stick at the beast, who simply roared and charged. Stanley stumbled back and tripped on Stanford's foot, falling to the ground with a loud, "Oof!"

He quickly searched around blindly for something, _anything _that could be used as a weapon. His hands closed around something cold and smooth, so Stanley quickly lifted it as if it was a shield. Clenching his eyes shut, Stanley waited for the inevitable end of his and Stanford's young lives. When that didn't happen, Stanley risked a peek over his makeshift shield. The beast was just standing there, a look similar to Stanford's frozen on his face. Once he concluded it was safe, Stanley dropped the shield, glancing at it momentarily. _A mirror? Fascinating, _he thought, then shook Stanford again.

"Ford? Come on, snap out of it.", he pleaded, but eventually decided that he would have to drag Stanford out of the cave to the shack they had inherited from their grandparents.

"Ugh, you're heavier than you look.", Stanley groaned as he grabbed his brother under his arms and began to drag him out.

**A/N: Stan's POV.**

Stanford was having the nightmare of all nightmares. He and Stanley were standing on a cliff, surrounded by their childhood bullies, who were now 2X their normal size, and Stanford had been forced to watch as they slowly but surely killed his brother. Just when Stanford thought that he would die from pure terror, someone dumped a bucket of ice water on his head.

"Son of a BEEEP!", Stanford cursed in shock as he jumped up out of the fold-out chair.

**A/N: Sometimes, it's best just to beep it. :)**

"You're okay!", Stanley exclaimed as he embraced Stanford in a bear hug.

"Course I am! Why the hell did you do that!?", Stanford exclaimed as he wormed out of his grip.

"You weren't responding to anything I was doing. What happened to you, anyway?", Stanley asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", Stanford grumbled, turning away.

"Stanford, what happened?", Stanley asked again as he put his 6-fingered hand on Stanford's shoulder. Stanford sighed in defeat and said, "All I know is that one minute I'm looking at that... _thing's _freaky eyes and then all of sudden I'm watching you... I'm watching some hellish nightmare."

"So... That creature can make you see your worst nightmare?"

"I guess."

"Interesting... Ford, I know we came out here to work on our careers, but I think we should do something else."

"Oh yeah, like what?", Stanford asked as he turned back around.

"I have a feeling that monster wasn't the only supernatural thing in this town, and I want to find out more. Perhaps we could be... I don't know, supernatural detectives?", Stanley said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"... Mystery Twins.", Stan said after a moment.

"Pardon me?"

"That's what we'll call each other. The Mystery Twins."

"Hm... Well, it _is _catchy... Alright then, it's decided. We are now officially the Mystery Twins: Secret Detectives of Gravity Falls."

"Awesome. Awkward sibling hug?", Stanford suggested as he held his arms out. Stanley grinned and said, "Awkward sibling hug."

The twins hugged each other, then patted each other on the back while saying, "Pat. Pat."

**A/N: I couldn't help myself! XD So... What did you all think? Please review, favorite, and love Gravity Falls! 3**

**PS: I got the idea that Stanley and Stanford like to refer to each other as Lee and Ford from one of my friends on Tumblr. :)**


	3. The Nerd

**A/N: First off, thanks so much to all of my newest followers! Your support really helps, guys. Second, I realized that FFN takes out certain things, so I guess I'll just have to improvise. Now, on to the story! (Btw, this is in Fiddleford's POV and it's been about a week since the twins came to Gravity Falls.)**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Nerd**

Fiddleford McGucket was _not _having a good day. His wife Gina was filing for a divorce, his son was going through an "awkward phase", and to make matters worse, the museum was losing money due to a lack of customers.

"What am I supposed to do?", Fiddleford asked himself out loud, thinking that no one was around.

"Well, you could stop talking to yourself for one.", a man said from behind Fiddleford.

"Gah!", Fiddleford yelped in surprise as he jumped and turned around. There were two men there, the one who had scared him and another, who appeared to be the first man's brother or twin. The first man simply laughed, and soon got a punch from his brother/twin.

"Hi there. Sorry about Ford here, he doesn't really know any manners.", he said.

"Manners, shmanners.", the one known as Ford grumbled.

"My name's Stanley and this is my twin, Stanford. We're a little new here and we were just wondering if you would mind showing us around this fine establishment.", Stanley asked.

Fiddleford straightened his black tie, smoothed down his white shirt and tan jacket, then said, "Of course. I _am _thecurator, after all."

He suddenly noticed that Stanford was gone, and was about to ask where he had gone when suddenly... **BABAM! **Something crashed to the floor (and probably broke) in another room.

"My exhibits!", Fiddleford exclaimed as he ran off into the other room, not noticing Stanley had headed off by himself.

Inside the room, Stanford was standing by the remains of an antique vase.

"Opps.", Stanford said.

"That... That was a priceless work of art!", Fiddleford stuttered.

"Well that's good. I thought I broke something expensive."

Fiddleford felt like strangling the newcomer, he was so mad.

"Hey, you okay there? You look a little red. Here, I'll go grab some water.", Stanford said as he ran off, bumping into more exhibits. Fiddleford quickly ran after him, stopping to steady the exhibits every so often.

**A/N: Stanley's POV.**

Stanley felt a little bad about Stanford's "distraction" but he knew it was necessary for the mission. He quickly ran off in the other direction, heading towards the library area. Once he reached it, Stanley started looking around for one specific book, _Daemones, Possessio, et __S__upermundanae__Entium_.

**A/N: That means, "Demons, Possessions, and Otherworldly Beings in Latin.**

_No... No... No... No... No! _Stanley thought in frustration as he shoved some books off of a table. He sighed as he bent down to grab the books, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"You've got to be kidding me...", Stanley grumbled as he grabbed the book he had been looking for from under the table leg. After he dusted it off, Stanley placed it in his bag and stood up. That's when he heard the screaming.

**A/N: Stanford's POV.**

Stanford didn't _mean _to release the freaky ghost, I mean, how was he was supposed to know that a little green orb held a dangerous and violent spirit who seemed to hate him? Then things had gone from bad to worse when shadowy, demonic figure had possessed the giant bear statue so that it could chase after the fleeing Stanford and Fiddleford.

"How is this possible!?", Fiddleford yelled as he ran behind Stanford.

"How should I know!?", Stanford yelled back as he rounded a corner and saw his brother coming out into the hall.

"Ford, what's-", Stanley started.

"No time to talk, run!", Stanford yelled as he and the nerd-man ran past. He must have seen the bear, because the next thing Stanford knew, Stanley was right next to him, racing through the halls. The trio continued running until they finally ran into a-

"Dead end!", Stanford exclaimed.

"Really? I had no idea.", Fiddleford snapped sarcastically.

"Nerd.", Stanford snapped.

"Moron.", Fiddleford snapped back.

"Would you two just be quiet already!?", Stanley shouted. He was flipping through some old book frantically, as if their salvation was somewhere in those pages. _We're going to die... Because of a book!? _The group whirled around as they heard a ghostly moan accompanied by a muffled roar. A moment later, the ghost bear turned the corner, spotting the brothers and company easily.

"Oh shit...", Stanford cursed quietly as the beast charged.

**A/N: Fiddleford's POV**

_I'm going to die now, _Fiddleford reliazed as he watched the possessed exhibit come closer, it's huge, white eyes seemingly piercing into his soul. Beyond the terror ringing in his ears, Fiddleford heard one of the twins chanting in a strange language.

"_**Unde venistis Revertere, spiritus vehementis anima.**_", Stanley intoned in a far-off tone.

**A/N: "Return from whence you came, spirit of a violent soul."**

The bear backed away, as if the man's words were forcing it too.

"_**Convertimini convertimini convertimini convertimini...**_", Stanley repeated over and over again as Fiddleford watched on.

**A/N: "Return now."**

Shuddering violently, the bear slumped to the ground, and the spirit lifted out of its form. It hissed at Stanley for a quick moment, then flew through the ceiling and left.

"What... What just happened?", Fiddleford asked hesitantly. Suddenly, he heard a body fall to the ground with a dull, "Thump". Apparently, Stanley had passed out.

"Lee? Oh, come on. This is the third time this-", Stanford stopped and looked over at Fiddleford, who had cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but what in the name of history just happened!?", he snapped.

"None of your business.", Stanford grumbled as he stood up, hefting his brother onto his back.

"I think almost dying qualifies as my business.", Fiddleford said as he stood up. Stanford growled, then said, "Fine. Follow me."

Fiddleford quickly followed Stanford as he left the museum, put his brother in the back of a brand new, red 1965 El Diabolo Convertible with a white hood, then drove them off into the woods.

_I never actually been out here before, _Fiddleford thought as he looked out the window, wondering where they were going.

**A/N: Alright guys, I have a challenge for you. Would you either like:**

**A. Some random monster.**

**B. Zombies**

**C. Bill Cipher**

**In the next chapter? Let your voices be heard! (Note: Voting will be open until 12:00 PM EST tomorrow.)**


	4. Chapter 2 12

**A/N: Okay, so before I post the next chapter, here's a little mini-chapter to explain some things. :) (Stanley's POV.)**

**Note: This is **_**not **_**the next chapter. This is simply the events that lead up to chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2 1/2**

Stanley collapsed on his bed, exhausted after a _really_ long day. He and Stanford had not only just finished unpacking, but also fought some gnomes, discovered weird, height-altering crystals, and almost ran into another gremoblin.

"It'll all be worth it... Someday...", Stanley murmered to himself as he slipped off into sleep. Little did Stanley know, he wasn't alone.

**A/N: We are now entering Stanley Pines' mind. Brace yourselves.**

Stanley was in some sort of black and white version of the shack, with doors and hallways listed as things like "fears, hopes, memories, etc." Suddenly, a door labeled "dreams" opened by itself and Stanley was immediately sucked into it by an unseen force. Inside, it was pitch black, with only a tiny glow coming from Stanley himself to light it. Then, as if someone had flipped an "on" switch, images appeared all around Stanley. They showed various things, monsters, people, places, but the most eye-catching one of all was the image showing a strange book with what looked like an incantation on the cover. The image shifted to show a small library, then the local museum.

_"Find the book, find the answers.", _a strange voice said to Stanley as the images cut off and he was plunged into darkness once more.

**A/N: You are now leaving Stanley's mind. Come back soon!**

**Stanley: Please don't.**

Stanley bolted upright to find himself drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around as he caught his breath, relieved to find that he was back in the real world. Getting up, Stanley reliazed it was already morning, so he quickly threw on some clothes and ran over to Stanford's room.

"Ford, you awake?", Stanley asked as he knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a boxer-clad, half-asleep Stanford.

"I am now...", he grumbled.

"Good. Now get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going to the library. Now hurry up. I'll explain in car, alright?"

"Fine...", Stanford grumbled as he shut the door. Stanley rolled his eyes, then headed downstairs for a quick breakfast and to make up a plan to get the book. _Finally, a real lead in our case. The Case of the Supernatural Citizens of Gravity Falls, _Stanley thought with a smirk as he grabbed a box of cereal, then added, _Note to self: use that as a title for future book._

**A/N: I hope this clears some stuff up for y'all. :) Also, please tell your friends so we can have more people in our little club! Only 3 more followers until double digits, people! ;D**


	5. Notice

**Notice**

**Attention followers/readers! I am so so sorry about not updating sooner, but we have an emergency! I. Have. Writer's block! I have finished the latest chapter, but I'm not happy with it. So now I need a co-author, aka: one of you. Please PM me if you're interested.**


	6. Monsters Are Real

**A/N: And the votes are in! Drumroll please! *Starts a drumroll with two pencils and a desk* And the winner is... Random monster!**

**Stanford's POV.**

**Note: The story picture belongs to crispystar on Tumblr.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Monsters are Real**

Stanford drove on, wondering how he was going to explain this. Not the "monsters are real" bit to the nerd-man, but the fact that he revealed his and Stanley's plans to an outsider. _Lee won't be happy, _Stanford thought glumly as he glanced at the rearview mirror, watching his unconscious brother in the back seat. He heard someone clear their throat, then looked back at the road.

"Yes?", Stanford asked stiffly.

"Just where are you taking me?", Fiddleford asked.

"Home.", Stanford answered simply.

"Oh.", Fiddleford replied quietly, obviously not satisfied with his answer. But hey, Stanford wouldn't be happy either if he was in a car with a couple of (possibly crazy) strangers with no idea where he was going.

**A/N: Timeskip.**

Stanford shut off the car and got out, then helped Stanley out of the car, draping Stanley's arm over his own shoulders. He stopped halfway to the shack and turned to Fiddleford, who was staring up at the house from his spot beside the car.

"You coming or what?", he called out, waiting impatiently as Fiddleford walked over at a brisk pace.

"Follow me.", Stanford said as he went inside, pushing the door open with his other shoulder. He laid Stanley down on the couch, then led Fiddleford into the kitchen.

"Sit.", Stanford said as he gestured to a chair.

"I'm not a dog.", Fiddleford said defensively, then sat down after Stanford glared at him.

"Now this may sound a little crazy, but... monsters are real."

"I know."

"It's really crazy, actually, but it's- wait, you do?"

"Of course. Everyone in this town does. We all just have this, well, I guess you could call it a silent agreement. No one in this town will talk to outsiders, and we won't talk about what we see. I think that keeps everyone from going into a panic about-"

"Boring!", Stanford interrupted.

"You realize that's incredibly immature, right?"

"You realize that's incredibly immature, right?", Stanford said in a mocking tone.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Is that really necessary?", Stanford mocked again.

"Why do you have to be such a moron!?", Fiddleford snapped.

"Why do_ you _have to be such a nerd!?", Stanford snapped back. They continued for awhile, until a groan from you inside the living room caught Stanford's attention.

"Lee? You awake?", Stanford asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah... What happened?", Stanley groaned as he sat up. Stanford told him, including the bit where he told Fiddleford about their plans. He also told him how the citizens of Gravity Falls knew about the paranormal, but kept it to themselves.

"Really? Fascinating...", Stanley said as he pulled out a green journal with a few papers sticking out of it. Stanford watched as he wrote down notes on the ghost and Gravity Falls citizens, right next to the gnome page.

"Excuse me?", Fiddleford called out meekly from the doorway, "Could one of you drive me home?"

Stanford looked at Stanley, who shook his head. He groaned and said, "Alright nerd."

"I have a name, you know."

"What?"

"I have a name. And it's not nerd, nerd-man, or whatever else your neanderthal mind comes up with."

"Okay, what's your name then?", Stanley interrupted before Stanford could make a retort.

"Fiddleford H. McGucket.", Fiddleford said proudly as he puffed up his tiny chest. Stanford suddenly burst out laughing, smacking Fiddleford on the back.

"Fiddleford! McGucket! Haha! McBucket! Ha! Fiddlebucket! Hahaha!", he laughed as Fiddleford blushed in embarrassment.

"Ford, leave the poor man alone.", Stanley scolded as he stood up.

"But it's hilarious!", Stanford exclaimed and was about to smack Fiddleford on the back again when Stanley suddenly collapsed.

"Lee!? Lee, what's wrong?", Stanford asked urgently as he grabbed his twin by the shoulders. He quickly let go as Stanley hissed at him, his eyes a solid white.

"What the hell!?", Stanford shouted as he scrambled back. Fiddleford jumped back, hiding behind the doorway.

"Lee, snap out of it!", Stanford yelled as he jumped up. Stanley simply launched himself at Stanford, tackling him to the ground.

"Run!", he shouted to Fiddleford as he punched his brother in self-defense.

**A/N: Fiddleford's POV.**

Fiddleford ran. He ran in fear and terror, too afraid to even look back. Once he was a good ways away, Fiddleford rested against a tree to catch his breath. _I have to go back, _Fiddleford's (somewhat) brave side thought. _Are you crazy!? That thing could kill us! _His common sense thought. _That_ thing _is a human being!_

_Not anymore._

_Great, now my own mind is bickering with itself, _Fiddleford thought in annoyance. Glancing back, Fiddleford saw the shack through the trees and wondered what could be happening. Then, as if the universe answered his question, Stanford flew out of a window, landing in a heap of raked leaves. Fiddleford ran over to him and checked him over, sighing in relief when he saw that he wasn't dead, just cut up by the glass and unconscious. He heard a growl and looked over at the shack, where a very pissed off, possessed Stanley was standing in the doorway.

"Stanford... Stanford wake up!", Fiddleford exclaimed as he sprang to his feet, watching as Stanley started towards them.

"Stanford!', Fiddleford shouted again, then grabbed a large branch to protect himself.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mr. Pines.", he said, trying (and failing) to remain calm. The possessed man who used to be Stanley Pines snarled and launched himself at Fiddleford, who raised the branch and...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Surprise! Cliffhangers! Anyhoo, sorry about the delay, but ****the past few weeks have ****been nuts. And not in a good way. But thanks to some kind words fro****m my co-author TiPoLover 22, I'm ready to post it! ****Also, do any of you guys have Tumblr? Cuz if you do, look up Geekychic1012 (that's me! ;) ). And if any of you guys have Twitter, please PM because I have a proposition for you. ;)**

** Gracekim1: That sounds cool, but that wouldn't work in my storyline. Sorry!**

** Everyone: Alright, that's all for now, tell your friends and ****spread**** the news of the story! And remember, REALITY'SANILLUSIONTHEUNIVERSEISAHOLOGRAMBUYGOLDBYYYEEE!**


	7. Team Up

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again, guys. It's exam time at my school so I've been crazy busy with studying and stuff. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Also, please please please review cuz I need to know if people actually like this. Plus it encourages me to write more when I get a good review. :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Team Up**

**A/N: Fiddleford's POV**

The possessed man who used to be Stanley Pines snarled and launched himself at Fiddleford, who raised the branch and hurled it at Stanley's head. He then ducked down, knowing that the branch wouldn't-_ thunk! _The sound of what seemed like wood hitting wood filled Fiddleford's ears. A second later another sound drifted over to him, a very human groan. Looking up, Fiddleford saw Stanley lying in the grass, unconscious. There was a large red welt on his forehead from where the branch must have struck him.

"I did that?", Fiddleford wondered aloud. Deciding that he could celebrate his victory later, Fiddleford hurried over to the unconscious, yet possibly still possessed Stanley and checked his vitals. Everything was normal, but when Fiddleford had checked his eyes, which were still solid white, he knew that the poor man was still possessed.

"How do you unpossess someone? Is there some kind of medicine for it? No, that's foolish.", Fiddleford murmered as he stood up and began to pace. He tried wracking his memory for answer, and eventually remembered the book Stanley had read from to banish the previous spirit. _Wait a second... That spirit... It's what's possessing Mr. Pines! If I can find that book, maybe I can banish it permanently!, _Fiddleford thought excitedly as he ran towards the shack. He searched throughout the areas Stanford had lead him through, checking under, over, beside, and on all of the furniture. After about 10 minutes of searching, Fiddleford heard someone walking on the porch outside. Fearful that it was the spirit-possessed Stanley, Fiddleford grabbed a vase to defend himself.

"Hey Nerd, you in here?", the intruder said as he stepped into the doorway. Fiddleford let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. It was just Stanford.

"What happened our there? One minute I'm fighting my bro and the next thing I know I'm out there and he's out cold on the grass.", Stanford said.

"Stanley threw you out of a window, which knocked you out. He then tried to attack me, but I managed to stop him by knocking him out with a branch.", Fiddleford explained.

"You knocked him out? Talk about a freak accident.", Stanford said and snickered. Fiddleford decided to ignore him and continued to look for the book.

"Where's that book your brother used earlier today?", Fiddleford asked.

"I don't know, I set it on the table over there when we came in.", Stanford said as he pointed to an overturned table in the middle of the room. Fiddleford frowned and stepped back, examining the room mentally. There was a large couch pushed against the wall, a radio in the corner, a pinball machine by the window, and an overturned coffee table in the center of the room. A ladder stood in another corner, most likely leading up to the roof. Across from Fiddleford was a door that probably was an entrance to the basement.

**A/N: In case anyone's wondering, this is the gift shop, pre-Mystery Shack style. :)**

After a moment, an idea struck Fiddleford, who got down on his hands and knees and started to look under the couch.

"Aha! Just as I thought. The book must have slid under the couch when the table was knocked over.", he said as he stood up with the old book in his hands.

"Really? I wouldn't have ever thought of checking under the couch, _nerd._", Stanford said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you even _have_ thoughts, moron.", Fiddleford snapped, then added before Stanford could reply, "Now do you want to keep bickering or do you want to help your brother?"

Stanford looked as if he wanted to argue at first, then said, "Fine. But only because I want my brother back."

"Thank you. Now, go get your brother and tie him up so he won't hurt anyone else when he wakes up.", Fiddleford said as he began to flip through the book.

**A/N: Timeskip. Stanley's POV.**

Stanley didn't know what exactly was going on, but he was sure it wasn't good. After all, a blinding headache hit him as soon as he woke up.

"..._Lee_...?", a far off voice called out as Stanley fought the pain of the headache, trying to wake up.

"_Lee_... Lee...Lee!", the voice continued until Stanley managed to open his eyes. The voice belonged to his brother, who was shaking him roughly.

"Stanford, he's awake! Stop shaking him!", exclaimed another voice as Stanley saw a smaller man pull Stanford away. _Fiddleford... Yeah, that's his name..., _Stanley thought hazily.

"Mr. Pines, are you alright?", Fiddleford asked.

"... I... I think so...", Stanley mumbled after a few seconds. He tried to move his arms only to discover that they were tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Why... Why am I tied down?", he asked, then listened attentively as Stanford and Fiddleford told him what had happened. Once they untied him, Stanley stood up and stretched, rubbing his sore wrists.

"I see. And your sure you banished the spirit properly?", Stanley asked.

"Definitely... Probably...", Stanford said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

"It won't be coming back here at least.", Fiddleford chimed in. Stanley nodded his approval/thanks and said, "Good, good... So, Mr. McGucket-"

"Just Fiddleford is fine.", Fiddleford interrupted.

"Right. Well, Fiddleford, thank you for all your help. I can drive you back to the museum if you want."

"Actually... I was wondering if I could stay a bit longer. Your work is dangerous, sure, but it's also amazing. Documenting the mysteries of this town could be the biggest scientific discovery since... Since the beginning of time!"

"Wait, so you want to join our little project?", Stanford asked.

"Of course. I can help conduct experiments and research. Plus I can help you blend in with the rest of town."

"Nope. No way am I having some puny little-"

"Deal.", Stanley said, interrupting Stanford's rude response.

"What?! Lee, you can't be serious!", Stanford exclaimed.

"I am. You heard the man, he can help."

"Fine...", Stanford grumbled.

"Welcome on board, Fiddleford.", Stanley said as he held out his hand for Fiddleford to shake.

"Thank you, Mr- I mean, Stanley. I won't let you two down.", Fiddleford said as he shook Stanley's hand.

"Welp, I guess were not really the Mystery_ Twins _anymore. More like... The Mystery_ Trio._", Stanford said as he clapped a hand on Fiddleford's back roughly, "Welcome to the team, Nerd!"

"Moron.", Fiddleford muttered under his breath. Stanley rolled his eyes and thought, _Here we go again..._

**A/N: And Fidds is official a part of the Mystery Trio! If you guys are wondering where I get my inspiration, just check out these songs:**

** watch?v=VnV6yBD3ENg**

** watch?v=TnDi3X86F_g**

**WARNING: I showed this next video to my bff and screamed at me in anger because apparently it "overloaded her feels".**

** watch?v=IYvUpX7PO44**

**That's all for now, bye! ;)**


	8. The End?

A/N: So... Hi. As most of you have noticed, I haven't really been updating. The thing is, I don't know what to do. I feel like all I'm doing is laying out some lame dialogue. So I've decided to quit the project. (Pun intended, for those of you who caught that.) But, I've decided to give you guys a say in this. If at least 20 people review in here with the message: Bring Back the Trio, then I will continue the story. If not... I guess it's time to end this chapter...


	9. Results

You did it! I will now be bringing back the Mystery Trio, even though only 5 people want it… It might take awhile though. I'm working on another fic that's only one it's first chapter and it already has 5 pages. Until next time, Solangelo Shipper Princess out. ;D


End file.
